Hola, Mexico! (Season 1, Season 2
Hola, Mexico! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1) Luci gets a letter from her grandfather explaining how his birthday party was in Mexico and how he wished she could've been there too. While Luci wishes that she could've gone, Barney and the kids do the next best thing by throwing a fiesta of their own. The fun begins with Mexican instruments and Barney's friend Rebecca Garcia, a Mexican folk dancer, comes and dances Los Machetes, along with teaching everyone the dance A La Derecha. From there, the kids make tortillas and chalupas, while Barney helps himself to the chips and salsa (which he quickly realizes the hard way that the salsa is hot and spicy). From a game called San Miguel's Ring and the Itsy Bitsy Spider sung in Spanish, to Looby Loo and a piñata, the fiesta fun keeps going. And to wrap it all up, Luci sings the first verse of I Love You in Spanish. Plot (Season 2 & Season 3) Tosha gets a letter from her grandfather explaining how his birthday party was in Mexico and how he wished she could've been there too. While Tosha wishes that she could've gone, Barney and the kids do the next best thing by throwing a fiesta of their own. The fun begins with Mexican instruments and Barney's friend Rebecca Garcia, a Mexican folk dancer, comes and dances Los Machetes, along with teaching everyone the dance A La Derecha. From there, the kids make tortillas and chalupas, while Barney helps himself to the chips and salsa (which he quickly realizes the hard way that the salsa is hot and spicy). From a game called San Miguel's Ring and the Itsy Bitsy Spider sung in Spanish, to Looby Loo and a piñata, the fiesta fun keeps going. And to wrap it all up, Luci sings the first verse of I Love You in Spanish. Song List (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Diez Amigos #The Fiesta Song #I Am a Fine Musician #A La Derecha #Tortilla Song #San Miguel's Ring #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Looby Loo #Hit the Piñata #I Love You Cast (Season 1) *Barney *Derek *Min *Luci *Shawn *Rebecca Garcia Cast (Season 2) *Barney *BJ *Derek *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Rebecca Garcia Cast (Season 3) *Barney *BJ *Carlos *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Rebecca Garcia Trivia (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) *Although "I Love You" was also sung as "Te Amo" in Barney's Campfire Sing Along, the official way to sing it in Spanish, "Te Quiero", didn't come until Barney & Friends was dubbed in Spanish. *When this episode aired on PBS Kids Sprout, the original credits were used, as to being opposed to the shorter ones used in most reruns. *During "San Miguel's Ring", Derek accidentally lets go of Min's hand at one point. Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Hola, Mexico!) *(Child kid at Silly Laugh At Bubble Machine) *Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's Time For Barney SAYS!!!!! (LAUGH BUBBLE MACHINE SILLY!) Barney & Friends Hola, Mexico! (Season 1, Episode 29) (Without the Sprout Version) (Fully Credits).jpg Hola, Mexico! Season 2 Version!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hola, Mexico! Season 3 Version!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation